


The Daughters of Dwalin Fundinson

by butterflyslinky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwalin's Daughters, F/M, Minor Violence, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin is blessed with ten perfect daughters, who have never seen the outside world. Unfortunately, one catches the eye of a prince. A prince who is not worthy of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daughters of Dwalin Fundinson

Dwalin Fundinson, Captain of the Guard of Erebor, was very blessed indeed. No other dwarf could boast the claim of having more daughters than sons, let alone the sheer number of daughters that Dwalin had.

Specifically, ten of them, and every one a prize. Beautiful girls, with numerous accomplishments, varied personalities, and just one thing in common—they were all devoted to their father, even though he could not remember half their names. Not that they blamed him. There were an awful lot of them, and they could barely remember each other’s names.

The ten girls also had one other thing in common. All of them lived in a large stone hall, with only one door out that was kept locked at all times. Their father was the only one who had the key, and the girls were only allowed to venture outside once a year, to the Durin’s Day festival, and then only after they came of age. They were kept under strict watch, and not allowed anywhere near anyone who Dwalin thought unsuitable.

The girls all looked forward to Durin’s Day, not only for the chance to see beyond their own stone walls, but also for the chance to find a husband, someone who could take them away and leave them free. Unfrotunately, Dwalin’s standards were so impossibly high that none of the girls had ever found someone who he would accept into the family. But there was always a chance, and they had to cling to that.

*                                                                                                                                                     

Dwalin’s sixth daughter, more commonly known as Rin, could not take it anymore. Aside from the move to Erebor when she had been a spindly teen, she had not gotten to see anything beyond the four walls of her father’s hall. To be fair, it was a very nice hall, but it was stifling.

But the day had finally come. Rin was of age, and it was nearly Durin’s Day, which meant that for the first time, she would be venturing outside.

“What’s it like?” she asked her older sisters as they worked on their dresses for the outing.

“Big,” the oldest, Huna, answered. “Big and loud. And so many dwarves.”

“But it’s beautiful,” her sister Griv added. “And there’s music, and dancing, and sometimes Father will let someone ask one of us to dance.”

“The dwarf men are all so courteous to us,” her sister Thrim said. “They all seem eager enough to court, if they think they can get Father’s approval.”

“You’ll love it,” Yil assured her. “There’s good food, and lots to see and do.”

“Just don’t forget the presents for the little ones,” Luri said. “They won’t forgive us if they don’t get something.”

With all of that in mind, Rin was a bit nervous when the time came to finally go. She didn’t think she had much going for her. She wasn’t stunningly beautiful, like Huna, or extremely strong, like Griv. She couldn’t sing like Thrim and she wasn’t agile like Yil, and she wasn’t as small and dainty as Luri.

Rin perceived herself as exceptionally ordinary, broad in the way dwarves were supposed to be, but without any sort of accomplishment to back it up. Her beard was fine enough, she supposed, enough to weave beads and jewels into, but no finer than any of her sisters’, and not near as bright as most of them, but a dark, dull brown, much like their father’s, though thankfully she still had a full head of hair. Her eyes were bright and curious, and she was usually energetic, and she could sew a dress like no other, but there wouldn’t be much opportunity to show that off at a fair.

But she needed to go outside. If nothing else, she had spent far too long working on her dress not to, too much time choosing the right beads and jewels to weave into her hair. Even if she wasn’t the best of Dwalin’s daughters, she could still make a good showing at the fair.

*

After so many years in a single hall, being led out to the fair was a bit of a shock. Rin had to be very careful to stay beside her family and not be stepped on. She wanted to look everywhere, experience everything, and it was only because of her father’s sharp glare that she didn’t go dashing off at the first opportunity.

“Come, Rin,” Dwalin said. “I need to present you to the King.”

Rin nodded and followed her father through the crowd, looking around at everything. There were bright clothes and huge stalls, selling weapons and jewelry and good food and things Rin had never seen. Children dashed about underfoot of everything, people danced in the square, there was singing and laughter, and oh, it was almost too much! But Rin stayed at her father’s side, at least until he released her to explore the fair, and followed him to a high platform at the edge of the festival, where various people were passing by and making their curtseys to a tall, stern-looking dwarf with dark hair and bright blue eyes who Rin could only assume was Thorin, the King Under the Mountain.

At his right side sat another dwarf, this one with golden hair, who smiled more than the King, and on the left was a young, dark-haired dwarf who looked for all the world like his entire purpose in life was to cause as much trouble as possible. Rin took in a breath. She had heard stories, of course, about the Princes of Erebor, but she had never dared to imagine what they might look like. Her father had always described them as “impertinent whelps” with a fond sort of smile, which looked to be true, but he had never mentioned that both princes were absolutely gorgeous.

She was so preoccupied with watching the princes that she found herself gently pushed in front of the platform before she could really register it. She blushed when she realized she had been staring at the golden-haired prince and turned her attention to the King.

“Dwalin,” the King said formally. “It’s good to see you. And is this another of your lovely daughters?”

“She is,” Dwalin confirmed. “Your Majesty, may I present my daughter Rin?”

Rin dropped into a formal curtsey, blushing. The King inclined his head. “A pleasure, Lady Rin,” he said.

“His Majesty, King Thorin II,” Dwalin said. “And his nephews, Crown Prince Fili and Prince Kili.” The princes both acknowledged her, and the interview was over. But as Dwalin ushered her away, Rin glanced back to see the golden-haired Crown Prince Fili staring after her.

*

Rin enjoyed the fair, even from her vantage point beside her father. Her sisters had all scattered as far as they could, making sure to stay within Dwalin’s sight but far enough away to take part in the activity. Huna, Yil and Luri had all been asked to dance and Dwalin hadn’t gone over to threaten the young men yet, which led Rin to assume that they had all be pre-approved as partners. She was satisfied to watch the spectacle from the sidelines, just to breathe the air and see people who weren’t her sisters.

So she was very surprised when, late in the afternoon, Crown Prince Fili suddenly appeared in front of her. “Dwalin,” he said with a nod and a smile.

“Fili,” Dwalin acknowledged. “And how is your wayward brother?”

“Wayward,” Fili answered. “He seems to think that Uncle will give him permission to marry Tauriel soon.”

Dwalin snorted. “I doubt that,” he said. “Or are you over here to enlist my help in stopping him?”

“Actually, no,” Fili said. He looked to Rin. “I was hoping that you would give me permission to dance with Lady Rin.”

Rin turned bright red, but she managed to meet Fili’s gaze. Dwalin stared at him for a long moment.

“Just one,” Dwalin growled. “And you’re to stay in my line of sight and keep your hands where I can see them!”

“Yes, sir,” Fili said, and wasn’t that odd, hearing a Crown Prince defer to her father. Then again, Dwalin had often told his daughters about training the young princes, so she shouldn’t have been so surprised.

Fili smiled and offered his hand. Rin took it, trying not to look too eager. “I’m afraid I’m not much of a dancer, Your Highness,” she said.

“Nonsense,” Fili said. “Just follow my lead.” He guided her out to the floor just as the musicians struck up a very fast tune.

It was exhilarating. Fili was graceful, and strong, and he guided Rin through the steps perfectly, never stepping on her feet or dress. She felt weightless as he twirled her round, and safe when his hands grasped her. And he was beautiful, golden hair flying everywhere, with the grace of a well-bred warrior. Rin did not worry at all when dancing with him, even if the movement of the dance was too fast for them to exchange words.

But it was over all too soon. The musicians stopped to laughter and applause and Fili smiled at Rin.”Thank you, my lady,” he said, bending to kiss her hand.

Rin blushed more than ever. “Thank you, Your Highness,” she said.

He looked up hopefully. “I know that Dwalin has strict policies about who can see his daughters,” he said. “But may I endeavor to see you again?”

“Of course, Your Highness,” Rin said. She glanced around before leaning in. “If he does not grant permission, my window is on the left side of the hall, second from the front.”

She darted off before he could answer, but she could feel his gaze as she rejoined her father.

“What were you whispering about?” Dwalin asked in suspicion.

“Just a small joke, Father,” Rin told him. She smiled softly. “I like him.”

“Oh, do you?” Dwalin asked.

“Is there a reason I should not?” she asked.

Dwalin was quiet for a moment, watching as Fili crossed the dance floor, talking to various dwarves as he went. “He’s young,” Dwalin said. “Older than you, but still young. He’s reckless, and stupidly brave, and absolutely devoted to his uncle and brother. All of that would be acceptable, but he is also the heir to the throne, which means that he has many responsibilities to his kingdom, and little time for anything else. I am not saying you should not like him, dearest—I am saying that you should be cautious, and set your sights a bit lower for a first courting. Besides,” Dwalin added with a smirk. “I’ve known Fili since he was born, and believe me, there are finer specimens of dwarf out there.”

Rin didn’t answer, just continued to watch the golden prince as he attended to his subjects.

*

She did not hear from Fili again for nearly a month. She supposed he was busy, or maybe he was trying to convince Dwalin to let him meet with her again. Either way, it was the longest month of Rin’s life.

Her sisters noticed, of course. The younger ones pestered her constantly, asking questions about the fair, and were all duly impressed when she told them she had danced with the Crown Prince. The older ones teased her for having a crush, speculating on if a Crown Prince was finally at the standard Dwalin demanded for their suitors.

Only Huna did not tease, but pulled Rin aside two weeks after the festival. “Do not hold out hope, Rin,” Huna advised. “You know that Father has impossible standards for our suitors, and I doubt even the Crown Prince of Erebor could meet them.”

Rin nodded sadly. “I at least hoped that he would give Fili a chance,” she said. “Even if only to be friends.”

“We don’t get friends beyond each other,” Huna said firmly. “Do you know how many dwarves have asked to court me over the years? And he’s turned them all away, from Thorin Oakenshield down to the lowest smith. None of them are good enough for me, and I doubt that the prince will be deemed good enough for you.”

Rin’s eyes widened. “Thorin Oakenshield asked to court you?” she gasped. “And he wasn’t good enough?”

Huna nodded glumly. “Father wouldn’t even let him in the door,” she said. “He tried to climb up to my window, but he got caught and Father kicked him down the wall. That was before he was King, though…but Thorin hasn’t made the request again since reclaiming his crown.”

“Well…Fili is currently the Crown Prince,” Rin said. “Maybe Father will consider that good enough.”

“Maybe,” Huna said. “But don’t get your hopes up. None of us have ever been allowed to court, and I don’t see that changing.”

*

Rin had just decided to follow Huna’s advice when there was a tapping at her window late at night. Rin had been unable to sleep since the festival, so she was still sitting up, sewing by candlelight, though she set aside her project immediately and went to the window.

Fili was outside, clinging to the windowsill, having found footholds in the stones of the wall. Rin opened the window quickly. “Come inside before you fall!” she whispered.

Fili scrambled to obey, easily swinging himself over the windowsill and into the room. He straightened up quickly and smiled at Rin. “Sorry to invade your room like this,” he whispered back. “But Dwalin has not been very amiable to the idea of our meeting further.”

“I didn’t think he would be,” Rin said. “But I had hoped your position would change his mind.”

Fili shook his head. “He cares for you girls,” he said. “And he doesn’t want you to be stolen away by bad dwarves like me.”

Rin giggled. “I wouldn’t call you a bad dwarf,” she said.

“But you don’t know me,” Fili answered with a smirk.

Rin gestured toward a chair and Fili sat down. She sat beside him and took up her sewing again. “Then you must let me know you,” she said. “And then I will decide if I will continue to let you visit.”

“What would you like to know, then?” he asked.

Rin thought for a moment. “Tell me about the quest,” she said. “About your family, and about you. I think that will be enough to start with.”

“Agreed,” Fili whispered. “So long as your father does not wake.”

“Father is out tonight,” Rin assured him. “It’s my sisters you have to worry about, and they will not tell on us.”

“Very well, then.” Fili settled back in his chair and began to speak.

*

They continued meeting for another month. Fili tried to keep his visits irregular and unpredictable, for fear they would get caught, but Rin simply grew into the habit of keeping her window unlocked for him so he could just come in.

They would sit and talk quietly for as long as they dared, telling each other about their lives and families. Rin spoke of her sisters, of her father, of all the places she wanted to go as soon as she found a husband and escaped.

“I want to explore Erebor,” she told him. “I want to see Dale, and Mirkwood, and the Shire…all the places my father told me about. I want to leave the mountain and go exploring. I want to fight orcs and goblins and anything else, rather than sit up here like a princess in a tower.”

Fili smiled and took her hand. “You are my princess,” he said softly. “And I will rescue you from this tower, if you let me.”

She closed her eyes and imagined it, being married to Fili—being Crown Princess of Erebor! He would let her go exploring, of course, and he would never lock her away from the sight of every other man. She only had to say yes, only had to ask and he would find a way to carry her down the wall and off to the mountain to get married before daybreak.

But she shook her head no. “I cannot just leave with you,” she said. “My father would be so heartbroken…the idea of one of his daughters running away would destroy him.”

Fili nodded. “I understand,” he said. “But I wish to court you, and if I cannot get his approval, what are we to do?”

Rin bit her lip and glanced at the bed. “Well,” she said. “We could get ourselves engaged without his knowledge…”

Fili’s eyes widened. “No,” he said firmly. “I will not dishonor you in such a way. He’d kill me!”

Rin looked down. “Of course,” she said. “It was…of course you wouldn’t want…”

“I do want, Rin,” Fili said. “Ever so much. But we can’t…our time is precious short as it is. I won’t risk that for a half-baked plan.” He leaned over. “But I will risk this.”

He pressed his lips to hers and if Rin had felt she was flying when they danced, she didn’t know how to describe this. Fili was warm, and his lips were soft, and his hands were in her hair and she couldn’t help but moan…he was perfect. In every way, he was perfect.

*

Of course it couldn’t last. Rin knew they couldn’t go on like that forever, but she had hoped that their parting would at least be easy.

But of course it wasn’t.

She had not expected her father to come in that night—he rarely disturbed the girls after they had all retired to their rooms. But there he was, looking intimidating and slightly concerned.

“What is it, Father?” Rin asked, trying to stamp down the beating of her heart. Did he know? Had Fili approached him again with an offer to court?

“I wished to speak with my daughter,” Dwalin said. “Is that a crime?”

“Of course not,” she said. “But I wondered if there was a specific purpose to it.”

Dwalin sat down in the chair Rin was used to Fili occupying. “There is,” he said. “I was approached today, by the King Under the Mountain. He had a rather…disconcerting question for me.”

Rin’s breath caught. Was this it? Was Thorin going to intervene and demand that she be handed over to be Fili’s bride? Or did he disapprove of the match as strongly as Dwalin did and was seeking to put a stop to it?

“Really?” she finally gasped out. “What sort of question?”

Dwalin’s eyes bored into hers. “He was asking after the hand of your sister again,” he told her. “And when I turned him down, he demanded to know why I would approve Fili’s courting but not his.” His look turned into a glare. “And when I asked which of my daughters Fili was thinking he was courting, he said it was you.”

Rin’s breathing was rapid and her face was heating up. “I…I can’t think what you mean,” she finally squeaked. “I mean…I think you would have said something if you’d approved Fili to court me.”

“The King thinks I have,” Dwalin said. “And I wondered…why would Thorin think that Fili was courting you?” Rin shrank back under the force of his glare. “Is there anything you want to tell me, daughter?”

Before Rin could speak, the window opened and the thump of Fili’s boots was heard on the carpet. “Rin, darling!” Fili called before he caught sight of Dwalin. “Oh, shit.”

Dwalin rose slowly from his chair and approached Fili, who backed up to the window. “Well,” Dwalin growled. “Isn’t this cozy?”

“Father—” Rin began.

Dwalin ignored her. “Sneaking into a girl’s room at night!” he roared. “Mahal only knows what you’ve been doing with her!”

“I haven’t done anything to her!” Fili gasped. “We just…talk.”

“Talk? I’ve known you since you were a dwarfling, and if there’s one thing you never just do with girls, it’s talk.”

“Father, please!” Rin cried.

“I wouldn’t hurt her, Dwalin!” Fili insisted. “I wanted to make a formal courting, but you wouldn’t let me! It’s not my fault you’re over-protective and never let them see the outside!”

“I care for them!” Dwalin roared. “And I will not have any of my daughters swept away by those I know are unworthy of them, no matter what their titles!”

“Isn’t that a question to ask them?” Fili snapped back. “Shouldn’t you ask Rin for her preference rather than decide her life for her? It’s not healthy, keeping them shut away like this! They need to see outside and be free to make their own choices!”

“No daughter of mine will ever choose you!” Dwalin shouted. He reached out and grasped Fili by the shoulders.

“Father!” Rin screamed, but it was too late. Dwalin lifted Fili and threw him back out the window.

Rin screamed and ran to the window, but Dwalin blocked her way. “You are not to see him again!” he commanded. “You will not speak to him, you will not even look at him! And you will not go to the fair next year!”

She cried, trying to push past him, but not for nothing was Dwalin the captain of the guard. He held her back, keeping her from going out the window after Fili.

“Please,” she begged. “At least check that he’s not dead!”

“He’s not,” Dwalin said. “He’s survived worse injury.” He pushed her back to her chair and turned to bolt the window. Rin sat sobbing in her chair as Dwalin left the room, locking the door behind him.

*

Rin was confined to her room for a full week. Huna was allowed in twice a day to give her meals, but otherwise the door was locked. Not that it mattered, because Rin wouldn’t eat. She spent her days staring out her window, hoping that Fili would dare to ride up just to see her, only sleeping when she could no longer stay awake.

Huna also brought what news she had, telling Rin that Fili was indeed alive and just fine, though that was as much as she knew. Rin was relieved that her prince had not been seriously injured by the fall, but that was as far as her happiness extended.

She expected to be trapped in her room for the rest of her life with no company beyond her sister, but to her surprise, a week after Fili’s last visit, her door opened well before dinner time and her uncle Balin came in.

Rin managed to get up and curtsey properly to him. Balin smiled at her and waved for her to sit down. She did and gestured to the other chair for him.

Balin took the seat with a sigh. “I suppose you know why I’m here,” he said.

Rin dared to glance up hopefully. “Did Fili send you to argue his case?” she asked. “Or did my father send you to argue his?”

“Both, actually,” Balin admitted. “They each came to me separately, seeking council from an unbiased observer.”

“I’d hardly call you unbiased,” Rin snapped. “You haven’t interfered on our behalves before.”

Balin sighed. “I know,” he said. “I try not to get involved when my brother is being obstinate. But I also try not to defy my King or his heirs, which leaves me in a perfect position to oversee this mess. And as your uncle, I of course have your best interests in mind as well.”

Rin nodded. “So what have you decided?” she asked.

“Nothing yet,” Balin assured her. “It’s not my decision, really.”

“No, it’s Father’s,” Rin said. “I know.”

“It’s not his decision, either,” Balin said. Rin looked up in surprise. “As I reminded him this morning. You are an adult, and you know your heart better than he does. So I wish to place the decision in your hands.”

“I…” Rin didn’t know what to say. She’d never been asked to decide anything so important before.

“I know this is a big decision to make,” Balin cut in. “So let me lay out their arguments for you. Dwalin says that, as your father, he only wishes for you to be safe. He wants you to have a good life, where you’ll never been hurt. He’s also very worried about you—Huna says you haven’t been eating, and he’s concerned that you are unwell.”

“If I am, it’s his fault,” Rin snapped.

“He knows,” Balin said gently. “But he also knows Fili. He knows that Fili is reckless, and thinks that he will lead you on mad adventures that could get you killed. I cannot say he’s wrong. Fili could make a great king one day, but for now he still has the wildness of a dwarfling.”

Rin was quiet for a moment. “And what does Fili say in his defense?” she asked.

“Fili loves you,” Balin assured her. “He told me that he wishes to marry you, and make you his Queen someday. He says that you cannot remain sheltered forever, and that he wishes to give you freedom. He says that it’s wrong that none of you are allowed to make your own mistakes. He says that if you love him, you should at least be allowed to court, and if you find that after that you do not wish to marry, he will abandon his claim and let you be happy.”

Rin blinked back tears. “He still wishes to marry?” she asked. “Even after Father threw him out the window?”

Balin suppressed a smile. “It’s not the first window Fili’s been thrown out of,” he said. “And he admits he was rather expecting it, since Thorin received the same treatment.” He sobered quickly. “But that doesn’t matter. After speaking to them both, I convinced them both to defer to your judgment in this.”

Rin looked down. “I know what I want,” she said. “And I would tell them as soon as possible.”

Balin nodded. “Whatever your choice, they will respect it,” he said. “I will be sure of it.” He stood up and gestured to the door. “They are both waiting downstairs to hear your decision.”

Rin nodded back. She rose shakily. “Give me a moment,” she said. “To make myself presentable.”

Balin left the room. Rin took a few breaths before she moved as quickly as she could, putting on a less rumpled dress and brushing out her hair. She tied it up with her best ribbons and made sure her beard was neat before she went to the door.

She walked downstairs slowly, keeping her head high. She would no longer be cowed by her father. She was a woman of her people, and she would face this as one.

Dwalin and Fili were sitting at the kitchen table, pointedly not looking at each other. Balin stood by the door, waiting with his benevolent advisor face on. Griv stood by, obviously making sure that neither Dwalin nor Fili started a brawl. Her other sisters were gathered in the hall, trying to look like they weren’t listening while catching every word. Rin took a deep breath before she stepped into the room.

“I have made my choice,” she said clearly. Fili gazed at her hopefully and her father simply glowered, but she did not slow down. “I love Fili,” she declared. “And I may not ever meet another to surpass him.” She looked to her father. “I may not ever forgive you for what you’ve done, Father,” she continued. “But if you love me…if you wish for my happiness…you will let me go.”

Dwalin met her gaze. “I respect your choice, daughter,” he said. “Though I may not like it. My actions were meant to protect you. I regret that they have made you despise me, and I will do what I can to earn your forgiveness.”

Rin nodded. “There is one other thing I would ask of you,” she said.

“Name it,” Dwalin said.

She smiled slightly and glanced back into the corridor. “My sisters all deserve the same freedom you have granted me,” she said. “I would ask that you allow them to make this choice. And I know that there is a good man who love Huna, just as Fili loves me. I ask that you grant him this same happiness.”

Dwalin frowned, but he nodded slowly. “I will endeavor to do so,” he said.

That was when Rin allowed herself to really smile. Fili stood up quickly and Rin rushed into his arms, kissing him soundly. He kissed her back, eager and passionate.

“Hey!” Dwalin shouted. “Just because I’m allowing you to court does not mean we need that sort of thing here!”

They broke apart, laughing, though Rin did not leave Fili’s arms. Nor would she for a very long time.

*

The hall was lavishly decorated, more than anyone could ever remember. Of course, that was probably because there was not just one, but two royal weddings happening today.

Everyone had turned out for it, the full royal family and all of Rin’s sisters, every dwarf in Erebor and delegates from Dale and Mirkwood and Rivendell and the Shire, more people than Rin had ever known even existed. But of course they were all here, to pay respects to their new Queen and Crown Princess.

Rin was dressed in the most elaborate dress she had ever seen, except for Huna’s, of course. Both were so weighed down with jewels that they were almost afraid to move, but Gandalf had turned up and placed enchantments over them so they could walk easily.

But that didn’t matter, because here she was, walking down the aisle beside her sister, and Fili was at the end, looking so amazed and happy and beautiful that Rin fell in love with him all over again.

She made it to his side and they turned to hear the ceremony be read out. Not that Rin heard any of it. How could she? She was free from her father’s hall, beside her own true love, and Fili had promised that they would be leaving as soon as the party was done, to ride through all the lands she hadn’t seen and probably not return for a year or more.

The ceremony came to a close and Fili was kissing her, and she knew that this was just the beginning of her own happy ending.


End file.
